


The Promise of Success

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Vexen was very pleased that the Replica program was progressing smoothly, it allowed him to finally deliver good news to the Superior.





	The Promise of Success

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these! This one in the Nobody Era featuring some not-too-good not-feelings for my favourite science man!

Vexen was focused upon the console before him; it was displaying a plethora of information for his eyes to skim over, lines and lines of text only he truly understood. The console was bathed in a sickly pale green clone from the tube before it, filled with a viscous liquid and a hazy indistinguishable mass.

There was a second tube situated a few feet away from the first, filled with the same green liquid and another indistinguishable mass floating within, it’s console was lit up as well, though it wasn’t displaying the lines of text the one he currently stood in front of did. He’d already checked upon that one and it was coming along quite well, if a bit quicker than the one he currently stood before.

They were both coming along well, far better than any of his previous attempts and he was confident that they’d continue their expected development and become the first successes of this particular project. The promising results would hopefully save him from the Superior’s… well, if they had hearts Vexen would say his ‘ire’.

But he didn’t have time to ponder that line of thought or the phantom rush of what would have been ‘relief’ flowing through him, he had to report this to the Superior so the man could begin to make arrangements for the plan they could finally start to put into place.

He had just finished jotting down the last of his observations of the file he held in his hands when a presence appeared at his back suddenly, his spine stiffening at the unexpected form dangerously close to his own. It was only strict discipline and his need to keep his experiments safe that stopped him from reacting to the presence with an attack, which proved to be the correct course of action to take as familiar, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a dark face propped itself upon his shoulder.

He found himself ‘relieved’ once more, the Superior would not have taken kindly to being attacked by him and Vexen still harboured the aches and pains from the last time he’d disappointed the younger man. As it was, he swallowed heavily, keeping himself as still and relaxed as he could while he waited for the Superior to address him.

“And how are our Replicas coming along?” The words were soft, quiet and breathed along the side of Vexen’s throat, a sensation simultaneously pleasing and terrifying. Vexen found himself very aware of where the other’s hands rested lightly against the flat line of his stomach, instincts screaming at him to be aware of where an attack could come from.

“Excellently, Superior,” he rushed to answer, matching the other in volume though his words weren’t nearly as calm as the Superior’s had been. “I estimate they’ll reach completion in under two months.”

“Good,” the deep voice breathed, a nose turning to trace along Vexen’s sharp cheekbone. “I had worried I was mistaken in giving you such a vital task. I’m glad you were able to prove my doubts wrong.”

Vexen had stiffened when the Superior stated that he’d had doubts about whether he could finish this project to the standards the other wanted, knowing all-too-well the punishments for failing the Organization. He forced himself to respond though, not wanting to try the stronger Nobody’s patience. “Of course, Superior.”

The arms still wound around him tightened suddenly, pulling him flush against the broad chest at his back as warm lips skimmed over his skin until they reached his ear, where they parted to allow white teeth to clamp down on pale skin. He shivered in the other’s grasp unable to move, not that he would ever try the Superior with such an action and remained pressed against the man behind him as his ear was released and he was given the first in what he was sure would be a long line of orders for the day.

“I’ll expect you to be waiting in my chambers at the end of the day.”


End file.
